1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile rack and more specifically, to a locking/unlocking mechanism for mobile rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile racks or like designs have been intensively used in different products, for example, drawers in a desk. Many electronic products are made in the form of a mobile rack, for example, mobile hard diskdrive. A mobile rack is generally comprised of an outer sleeve member and an inner sliding member detachably insertable into the outer sleeve member. After insertion of the inner sliding member into the outer sleeve member, the inner sliding member must be locked to the outer sleeve member to prevent falling from the outer sleeve member. The locking and unlocking mechanism between the inner sliding member and the outer sleeve member must be easy to operate so that the user can replace the inner sliding member conveniently when desired.
Further, photoelectric converting technology is quite important in information transmission. Photoelectric converting connectors are important members for the application of photoelectric converting technology. Regular photoelectric converting connector modules are commonly made in a mobile form like a mobile rack. Therefore, the locking/unlocking structure of a mobile photoelectric converting connector module is also important.